


Dare You

by Jellyfiggles



Category: Cartoon Planet, Space Ghost Coast to Coast
Genre: First Kiss, Humorous Ending, M/M, Sloppy Makeouts, Truth or Dare, extremely silly, old!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 08:35:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17220536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellyfiggles/pseuds/Jellyfiggles
Summary: A game of 'Truth or Dare' leads to the inevitable awkward situations... kissing to be exact.





	Dare You

**Author's Note:**

> (Written in 2012, be warned this is un-beta-ed)

Boredom. 

They might joke on air that they hated each other and that they hated being trapped on the station together. They might joke and jibe and chuckle for the kids, but in reality, the jokes weren't too far from the truth. They didn't always get along, and those tense hours after bad arguments were stifling.

And then there was the boredom. Long stretches of hours and days between shows; filled with arguments, long conversations about nonsense and old, crappy movies. Three guys trapped on a small space station together, far away from neighboring planets, two of them kept captive by the hotshot ghostly superhero; it was bound to drive them crazy after a while.

Or so Zorak decided as they all sat around the table with an empty coke bottle and Space Ghost turned to Brak and said "Truth or dare?"

Yes, they had finally lost it. Somehow after a week of boredom, a few bottles of cheap soda and they'd somehow come to the conclusion that a game of truth or dare would somehow help. Now, an half an hour later; Space Ghost had performed a cringe-worthy rendition of Barbie Girl, Brak had admitted to brushing his teeth with Space Ghost's hairbrush and he himself had hopped on the spot repeatedly whilst singing the alphabet (Jeez, Brak's dares were strange...).

Brak tilted his head "uueuugh... urm... errr... I dunno, wait! Dare." He grinned.

Space Ghost smirked "I dare you to... French-kiss Zorak for two minutes!"

"What?!" Zorak jerked back from the table, feeling his eyes widen even farther.

"Ewww... I don't wanna!" Even Brak seemed completely repulsed, cringing away from both Zorak and Space Ghost.

Space Ghost crossed his arms across his chest and leaned back in his chair, looking smug. "Well, if you want to be a chicken Brak... braw braw braaaw."

Brak's eyes widened and he glared at the taller man, "oh yeah?! I'll show you... urm.. a chicken!" And with that he grabbed a startled Zorak by the back of his stringy neck and pressed their mouths together.

Zorak attempted to tear away, but found Brak had grabbed his shoulder with his free hand, and had a pretty strong grip. It wouldn't have been so bad if Brak actually knew what he was doing. As it was the idiot was just mashing their odd mouths together awkwardly and getting slobbery saliva all over their chins. To make matters worse, the Mantis heard Space Ghost laughing across the table and muttering about grabbing a camera.

The assault on his mouth seemed to last forever, Brak's tongue lapping and poking between his scraggly teeth as though looking for something. Zorak blinked, noticing Brak's eyes were squeezed shut and the other's cheeks were redder than usual. He pushed against the other and Brak pulled back finally, cringing.

"Euuugh, why would you do that?! You vile, stupid, annoying, little... Eugh!" Zorak swiped furiously at his chin, trying to remove the slobber. He glared at Brak with narrowed eyes and shook his fist.

Brak glared right back, "Err what was I supposed to do? I was dared! I'm not a chicken!"

"That's not even how you French-kiss you numbskull!" Zorak smacked a gloved palm to his beak with an exasperated sigh. 

"It is too! I saw it in a movie once and that was how they did it." Brak looked affronted, hands on his hips and his lower jaw stuck out in a bizarre replica of a human pout.

To his side, Zorak watched Space Ghost keel over; shaking with silent laughter, tears welling in the corners of the masked crusader's shut eyes. The Mantis shook his head and decided he needed to help his idiot of a co-host. Oh he hated Brak, but the fanged idiot was a whole lot more tolerable than the big-headed Space Ghost. And Brak's naiveté was grating on his already frayed nerves.

"Just... shut up." The Mantis stalked forwards and cupped the side of Brak's face with his gloved fingers. He tipped is head to the side and locked his beak with Brak's lipless maw. He felt the other stiffen in shock and allowed himself the satisfaction at returning the favour for a moment before deepening the contact. Zorak slid his pink tongue along Brak's mouth and drew him closer with his free hand.

Brak struggled briefly before falling slack; his fangs slipping apart with a confused mewl. Zorak ran his tongue gently across the velvety interior, feeling Brak grip his arms as he ran the tip along the roof of the shorter alien's mouth. In response, he drew the other closer and twined his tongue with Brak's as the other began to reciprocate, mouth moving against his own.

Zorak was only half-aware when he began to press Brak backwards, edging the other back until his hips hit the edge of the table. With a snicker, the Mantis hefted the shorter alien up onto the table's surface and resumed kissing him. Fangs nipped the scraggly points of his beak and tongues danced, hot and wet and oh he was so sure Space Ghost was retching in the corner and that was a oh so satisfying image and MMMMmmm, Brak tasted good.

Brak gave a whimpering moan into his mouth, hands and legs hugging the Mantis' skinny body, needy fingers digging into the blue fabric. Zorak rocked forwards in a rather naughty tease, pressing bony hips against the softer, wider thighs for a moment, just long enough to gain a deep moan before he moved back. With some hesitance, he slowed the kissing and broke the lip-lock, staring at Brak's face, entranced by the glazed, half-open green eyes and panting mouth.

"S-see... that's how yo-you French-kiss... heh h-heh" He huffed out with a snicker.

Brak grinned, dazed, "w-wow, you're a really great kisser Zorak!" 

Zorak smirked at his fanged co-host before he looked up and jumped, falling backwards and landing on his ass. 

From across the table, Space Ghost clicked the video-cameras' 'off' button and chuckled darkly. "Wonder how much this would get on Ebay?"

 

End.


End file.
